With No Tomorrow
by destroy.your.destiny
Summary: Edward is too late to save Bella's life in Port Angeles, instead he forces her into a vampiric eternity. How will she react to a lifestyle she didn't want, a would-be lover she doesn't know? What will happen to Bella after a chance meeting with Demetri?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bella

Their footsteps were echoing off the walls of the alley as I began jogging away. Ahead I could hear two men laughing. It was then I realized I had been herded in this direction. It was a trap.

Behind me the two men were talking, mock-sorrow coating their voices. "Sorry, honey. I think that way is blocked." Two husky men emerged before me. Within seconds I was in the middle of their circle. I could smell liquor and smoke as they inched closer. I hoped they were too drunk to hurt me but something about their expressions told me that hope wouldn't blossom into reality.

"Leave me alone. My friends will be here any minute." I'm uncertain where the words were coming from but I knew I had to come up with something before they got any closer.

"No, baby, I don't think they will." The black haired man stepped forward and harshly rubbed my face. I pulled in all the air my lungs could hold for the loudest scream I could manage but the instant I opened my mouth, the same man punched the right side of my head. I staggered back, running into another attack who grabbed my waist and held me against his chest. He began thrusting his hips into my back, moaning. His face was nuzzled into my hair while his hand covered my mouth. "I know you want me you filthy slut. I'm going to fuck you right here and if you're little friends come, Danny there will fuck them." I could feel his erection pushing against me.

Beneath his hand I whimpered, silently begging them to kill me instead. There was no point in fighting the tears that threatened to burst forward. When they began sliding down my face, each one served only to provoke Danny.

"Shut up, bitch! Joe, let's take her to my van before someone hears." I felt something strike the back of my head and immediately lost consciousness.

*

I awoke in what I could only assume was the van. Joe, the man whose erection threatened me in the alley, was on top of me ripping at my shirt.

"Please. Don't. Please! I'll do anything. Just don't touch me!" I tried shoving him off me but he was far too strong. And for some reason I felt so weak.

"Just shut up and take it, whore!" He used all his force to slap me across the face. I whimpered beneath his hand but didn't dare speak again, terrified of being hit once more. Though part of me longed to return to the blackness, I couldn't force myself that kind of pain again.

Joe savagely grabbed my breasts, moaning and telling me fantasies he had about a girl like me. I had never allowed a man to touch me before. In Phoenix, I had never dated anyone let alone give them access to my body. Here in Forks there was only one guy I was interested in, and I doubted Edward Cullen would ever want someone who had been mauled by these disgusting men. Could I ever be the type of girl he could come to like? Maybe even love? Does he give any thought to me at all? From his behavior, I would say not. I hung on to the thought of Edward, anything to block out what was happening to me. To block out what these monsters were putting me through.

"Hurry up, man! I want a turn at her!" I hadn't before noticed the man sitting above my head, watching. That must be Danny. I vaguely wondered if they other two were in the front of the van, or if they had left.

Joe unbuttoned my pants, pulling them off quickly and rolling me over. I realized he intended to act out his fantasies on me. I would be the girl that got raped in the back of a van by two drunken men. The idiot that got lost after trying to purchase a book on vampires. How ridiculous that seems now. I am quite possibly in love with a vampire, a man that could probably take these assholes out with one glance. Where is he now? Would he save me, again, if he could?

"I bet you're a virgin, aren't you baby?" Joe leaned down and began kissing my back, gently as if he were my lover. "Tell me how much you like that!"

I can't become that girl. I can't _let_ him do this to me. This time, I managed to scream before they hit me.

*

Edward

"_Seriously, Angela, Mike is going to flip when he sees my boobs in this dress!" Maybe I'll let him feel them after the dance. That should be enough to make him stop obsessing over Bella-fucking-Swan._

I really need to tell Bella to stop hanging around Jessica Stanley. Her thoughts are poison.

"_I'm sure he will, Jess." I wonder if Bella's okay. She should've had plenty of time to go to the bookstore. Should I call her again?_

What? Bella's gone to the bookstore? I had stopped listening to the inane chatter about forty-five minutes ago. Bella was sitting in the corner reading a book while Angela and Jessica tried on dresses. I could not handle Jessica picturing she and Mike having sex in his car any longer, so I turned my car stereo up as loud as I could without drawing too much attention.

Immediately, I put my car in drive and began searching the streets for Bella. I left my window cracked in hopes of catching her scent in the air. As I turned down the main street my phone began vibrating.

"Alice? Is she…okay?" Panic began crawling into my throat, making my voice crack. I just was not entirely sure _why_ I felt panic.

"In two and a half minutes she'll be dumped from a van into a dark alley. I can't see exactly where but you'll find her…" The hesitation in her voice did not go unnoticed. "You'll smell her blood, Edward."

I dropped the phone and pulled into the first alley I spotted. After jumping out of the car, I ran its length in a fraction of a second.

No Bella.

No blood.

Nothing.

I ran around the building to the next alley, then the next.

Five minutes and ten seconds later I saw her. She was lying in a pool of her blood, broken and naked. I pushed myself toward her. The monster inside me roared for her blood, attempting to claw his way free.

_No! This is Bella. I love her. I have to save her, not destroy her!_

Using every ounce of self-control I locked him inside a cage, hoping that would be enough to keep Bella safe from _me_.

Holding my breath I took her into my arms. "Bella? Can you hear me?" There was a long cut going across her throat, it appeared to be inflicted with a knife. She was loosing far too much blood there. I licked her wound, hoping to seal it and stop the bleeding. Then I removed my shirt to cover her bare body. "Bella, honey? I am going to help you. You. Are. Going. To. Make. It." I spoke slowly, trying to convince both of us that she really would make it through this alive.

She could not see me, both of her eyes were swollen shut. They had been _beaten_ shut. I hoped my voice could soothe her.

What kind of monster could do this to my Bella? I shuttered from the rage working itself loose. I _would_ find out who did this to her. And the pain I will inflict upon them will leave them begging for death.

"Ed…ward?" When she chocked out my name my relief was momentary. She was wheezing. Someone had caused her immense damage. Maybe a punctured lung? There was no time to check her over, I needed to get her out of here now.

"Yes, it's Edward, Bella. Stay with me, okay? I'm going to help you." I gently scooped her into my arms and began running to the road. Before I could step onto it I noticed the sun peaking around grey clouds to make an appearance. There was no way to my car without being seen.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2**

Bella

My scream was much louder than I anticipated. It must have shocked my attacker because he stopped taking his pants off. That's when the real pain began.

The man above me, Danny, grabbed my hair and repeatedly slammed my face into the floor of the van. Joe punched my sides with both his fists. My vision began to blur but did not go black, not when I wanted it to the most.

"Fuck! Someone must've heard that! God-fucking-dammit. We gotta get rid of her, now!" The man in the drivers seat was infuriated by my scream. He was driving again, I hoped he wasn't taking me too far away from Port Angeles. If I survived this, I would never find my way back there again.

Someone rolled me over and I felt the hits start anew. Are they trying to kill me? I've imagined how I would die several times before but not once did this occur to me. Naked in the back of a dirty, smoky van being beaten by two repulsive men.

I tried to squint open my eyes but could only manage to crack the left one. Joe was at my side, putting his shirt back on. When did he take it off? Danny was still at my head digging in his pocket for something. I hoped they had found enough amusement for the night. Maybe I would get lucky and they'd toss me out of the van. I'm sure some hitchhiker along the way will stop and help me. At the very least they would surely call 911.

There was a raucous laugh from above me, I jerked in Danny's direction. I felt my body start to shake with sobs. "Please, please god just let me go. I won't tell anyone what's happened. Look at me! It's not like I can walk to get help!" I tried to plead with him as he lowered the knife to my neck.

"You shouldn't have screamed you fucking bitch." That's it. Those were the last words I'd ever hear. He cut my throat from side to side, while Joe opened the back door. They both pushed me out onto the cold pavement below.

The blackness finally came but quickly shifted into something else.

_I was sitting in the cafeteria. No one was there except for Edward, who was sitting across from me with his delicious crocked grin on his face._

"_So, do you have any more theories?" His expression seemed amused but inside his golden eyes I thought I saw pain and urgency swirling around._

"_Sort of." I hoped Jacob wouldn't be upset if I told Edward about his story but I knew I had to. I would tell Edward anything, everything._

"_More super-hero stuff?" He chuckled lightly, but it seemed off somehow._

"_Umm. Actually, no. I talked to Jacob Black." I bit my lower lip, wondering if I was crossing a line._

"_Oh." His lips were pressed together in a tight, adorable line. _

"_You're a cold-one aren't you?" I already knew the answer. And I knew it didn't matter. That nothing mattered but him._

"_A cold-one, Bella? What exactly is that?"_

The edges of my vision began to fade. I concentrated on Edward's face.

"Ed….ward?" I wanted to ask what was happening but I couldn't find my voice.

"Yes, it's Edward, Bella. Stay with me, okay? I'm going to help you." Of course I'll stay with you, silly. You don't have to help me though, I already know.

"Vam…pire." When the word escaped my lips I realized I was not alone in the cafeteria with Edward as I had imagined. The reality of the night came crashing into my chest with such force it stole my breath.

They had beaten me.

They planned to rape me.  
Did they steal my virginity while I was blacked out?

The pain came next. My entire body was engulfed in it. I tried desperately to open my eyes but realized something was stopping me. Had they beat them so much I was blinded? My neck was on fire. I could smell the blood pouring from my body and knew it wouldn't be much longer. If only I could see Edward's face once more.

While I concentrated on breathing and trying to pull into focus everything that had happened, I felt the blackness returning. I welcomed it again, hoping it would take away my pain and bring Edward back to me, if only in a dream.

*

Edward

_I'm here, Edward. Turn around; run and we'll be at the end of the alley. _Regardless of what Alice may sometimes think, her vision is most certainly a blessing.

Vampire? Does she know what I am? How is that possible? How would she feel knowing I was the one trying to save her? Would she cringe away from my touch?

I had no time to analyze it further, within seconds I was holding Bella inside my silver Volvo. Someone must have dropped Alice off at my car so it wouldn't get left behind.

"She's loosing a lot of blood, Edward. There's only one way she'll make it alive." How Alice was managing to keep her voice so calm I could not fathom. I tried to keep the growl from escaping as I answered.

"But then she wouldn't _be_ alive!"

"It's the only way. Watch." She played back a vision for me.

_Bella lying on a hospital bed. The white linen was stained with her blood. I was kneeling beside her, holding her hand in mine, my body trembling with tears that could never escape. Carlisle put his hands on both my shoulders. "I'm sorry son. There's nothing else we can do for her. She's gone." _

As I held my broken angel, I realized how much I truly loved her. While it brought out my monster in the beginning, her scent is now a sweet perfume to me. Venom still expectantly gathers in my mouth but I have had no desire to inject my poison into her body. Until now.

I love Bella more than I can comprehend. Do they not say, "If you truly love something, set it free. If they do not return they were never really yours to begin with." But that's the crux of it, isn't it? While Bella may not be mine _yet_, if I let her go she can never return from death. Will she spend an eternity angry, betrayed and miserable if I subject her to a life as a vampire?

Can I spend an eternity knowing I let her die? Carlisle explained to me that as permanent creatures any change for us is monumental and unwavering. This love would never disappear. I would never heal from her loss. Shortly after she left this Earth I would find a way to follow.

Bella began convulsing in my lap, her limbs flailing as her heart rate increased to a dangerous rhythm. I lightly stroked her hair hoping to provide her with at least a small amount of comfort.

I knew the inward-debate was frivolous. In the end I was far too selfish to let her go. I would live out my forever with unyielding guilt, but I would not allow her to die when I could offer her some semblance of a life.

"We're almost home, Edward. Carlisle and the others will be waiting." _Carlisle can do this. You don't have to worry. _

I knew Alice meant that Carlisle would bite Bella so I would not have to worry about my control. This was one area where my control was the last thing on my mind. I would save her, while condemning her to this life.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you, Bella. Please forgive me."


End file.
